


Flowers, Photography and Poets

by Modern_Mizzie



Series: Flowers, Photography and Poets [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Cutting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Mizzie/pseuds/Modern_Mizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New work. Jehan and Courfeyrac. It is all about how they met and their relationship. Everything else is background.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New work. Jehan and Courfeyrac. It is all about how they met and their relationship. Everything else is background.

~A few years earlier.~

BANG! Professor Fauchelevent had slammed his biology text book against Courfeyrac's desk. This seemed to be his favourite way to wake him up. Courfeyrac blinked and sighed. "Yes?" He mumbled, sleepily. "Principles office. Now." Fauchelevent had had enough of Courfeyrac falling asleep in his class. The boy nodded and collected his books, before making his way out of class and down the hall, to the familiar front office. Little did he know, someone was about to walk into his life.

~Jehan~  
It was Jehan's first day at his new high school and he was freaking out. Every school he had attended, he had been bullied at. People made fun of his clothes, his hair and his poetry. He walked into the front office, biting his lip and fiddling with his long hair. He had it braided down the side, with a few flowers weaved into it. There was a rude snicker not far away, but he ignored it. He walked over to the desk and stood next to a young boy, slightly taller than he was. He looked over at him and heard what was being said to him. "Courfeyrac, you have got to stop falling asleep in class. You know I'm going to have to call home again, don't you?" He nodded. "Yeah I know." The sound of his voice made Jehan stare at the boy. He had brown curly hair, kind blue eyes and a few freckles. Courfeyrac noticed him staring and smiled to him. Jehan could've sworn, then and there, that he was in love, with this boy.

"Name?" Jehan shook his head and snapped out of his little daydream. "Pardon?" He asked, his french accent still very prominent. "What's your name?" The lady behind the desk repeated. "Désolé. Mon nom est Jean Prouvaire." Jehan wasn't fluent with English yet, so he continued in French. The lady behind the desk looked a little confused and went to say something to him. "His name is Jean Prouvaire, Rhonda." Courfeyrac mentioned helpfully. "Merci." Jehan smiled, thankful for his help. The lady behind the desk, Rhonda, handed Jehan his time table and a map. "Here you go." Jehan nodded. "Merci, Mademoiselle." 

He read it over and sighed. Jehan looked up to notice that Courfeyrac was looking at him. "What classes have you got?" The curly haired boy asked. Jehan handed over his timetable and the smile that broke out on the other boys face was dazzling. "Oh my.... We have the same classes." Jehan blinked. He noticed that the other boy had an Irish accent. "O-oh." He looked down and blushed. "I'm Courfeyrac by the way." Courfeyrac stuck his hand out and smiled warmly. "J-Jehan." Jehan managed to stutter out. This boy was making him so nervous and putting him at a loss for words. Jehan, the poet, the one who never stopped talking, was at a loss for words. Absent-mindedly, he began fiddling with his braid, like he did when he was nervous. 

The bell sounded, signalling the end of their first class. "Come on, we gotta go." Courfeyrac grabbed his wrist and ran down the hall, towards the French class room. Seeing the principle could wait. Jehan was blushing like mad and trying not to trip over as he followed him down the hallway.


	2. Daydreaming

"Jehan! You there?" Jehan shook his head, "Hmm?" He had been daydreaming about the day that he had met Courfeyrac. It had been a little over a month since he had swapped to Lamarque High School and he had made friends. He looked up at Grantaire and sighed "What was the question?" Grantaire shook his head and laughed. "You were daydreaming about him again weren't you?" He loved to tease the little poet, though he knew it was true. "I-w-w-what? No, of course not!" He suddenly became flustered and blushed like crazy. "Somebody's in love." Grantaire said, sing-songing. Jehan looked down, blushing. He was very much in love with Courfeyrac. "Why don't you tell him?"

~Courfeyrac~  
"Why don't you tell him?" Courfeyrac called out, sitting in the middle of his group of friends. Eponine was in love with Combeferre, who was currently unaccounted for. Eponine glared at him. "Why don't you tell Jehan how you feel?!" She snapped back. The whole group turned to look at him and he blushed. "Because I don't know if he feels the same." He muttered. The whole group knew that they were both madly in love with each other, yet neither of them knew that the other felt that way. In a blur, Courfeyrac was suddenly in a head lock. "C'mon Mr. I-know-all-about-relationships, tell him." A deep voice rumbled above him, laughing. "Bahorel, get off me!" Courfeyrac squeaked out. Bahorel ruffled his hair, laughing at the funny ways it stuck out, before releasing him. Little did Courf know, he had taken his phone. "Hey guys! Look what I've got." He called out, holding Courfeyrac's phone up, out of his reach. Courfeyrac started patting his pockets, before realization dawned on him. "Bahorel, you arse! Give me my phone back!" He shouted. The surrounding group broke out into laughter.

"Here! Over here!" Feuilly called out, hands outstretched, ready to catch the phone. Bahorel threw it to him. "Quick text him!" Bahorel called out, trying to get a hold of Courfeyrac before he could stop them. Courfeyrac evaded Bahorel, but ran straight into Bossuet. Bossuet, the Fourth year senior, got a hold of him, but was struggling to keep that hold. "Hurry up!"

Feuilly began typing quickly, ignoring the spelling mistake.

_Jehan:  
Hwey therrer Jehaan._   
Feuilly began, just as Bossuet lost his hold on Courfeyrac. The curly haired boy leaped towards Feuilly, mere moments after he had handed the phone off to Musichetta. 

_I am madly in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you._  
Musichetta added, just before Courfeyrac went after her. She threw the phone to Joly, who the handed it off to Gavroche.   
_I was wundring if yu wanterd tah gett some Coffee_ Gav quickly added. Courfeyrac glared at the younger boy. "Give me the phone Gavroche!" He called out. Gavroche laughed and handed the phone over to Eponine. She started laughing at the text before adding to it.

_Or we could go see a movie, or do something. You could come over or something. -C_ She laughed and hit send. Courfeyrac screamed. "Nonononono, how could you?!" He screeched. Enjolras pulled out his phone, laughing. _Hey Jehan. Please tell Courf how you feel, next time you see him. Also, please reply to that text. It may shut him up long enough for us to have a meeting. -E_ The group started laughing, right as Combeferre walked into the group, with two people tagging along behind him.

~Jehan~

Jehan jumped as his phone went off twice within a matter of seconds. He grabbed it and sighed. He smiled as he saw a message from Courfeyrac, the message from Enjolras surprised him though, so he read it first. Message, what message? Why did he want him to tell him how he felt? He was just about to check the text from Courfeyrac when Combeferre walked over to them. "Hey there you two, C'mon, we have a meeting right now." Combeferre told them, completely unaware of what was happening between his friends. Jehan jumped at the sound of his voice and he dropped his phone. He looked up, still slightly startled. "Oh hey 'Ferre." He mumbled, as he picked his phone up. He clicked the text from Courf and blushed like crazy. Grantaire and Combeferre both looked at him but didn't say a word. They all walked back to the group in total silence.

They were welcomed by the sound of laughter. Jehan looked up and saw Courfeyrac sitting in the middle, blushing like crazy. He skipped ahead and sat beside him. The whole group watched them and broke into giggles. It was so obvious that they both liked each other, yet they were seemingly oblivious to it. Shyly, Jehan took Courf's hand and smiled. "Ooh La-la!" Called out Bahorel and Courf looked away, long enough to flip him off. He returned his attention to the little poet and smiled awkwardly. Jehan took a deep breath, trying to relax, before he leaned over and kissed Courfeyrac.


	3. First Kiss

Jehan pulled away and looked at Courfeyrac, blushing like crazy. The surrounding group were clapping and cheering, whilst Courfeyrac just sat there, dazed. "I think I broke him." Whimpered the poet, worried that he had done something wrong. "Nah! You haven't. Just surprised him enough to make him shut up!" came the deep, rumbling voice of Bahorel. The group burst out into fits of laughter, Courfeyrac was still staring, dazedly. "Courf, say something." Jehan whispered to him. The only response he got, was a blink. Eponine threw something and hit him in the back of the head. "C'mon pretty boy! Normally we cant shut you up, now its actually happened, you can't talk! What is this?!" The group's laughter grew louder, as everyone waited for a response from Courfeyrac.

After a few minutes, he shook his head and stared at Jehan. "D-did that really just happen?" He asked, blushing. "If, by that, you mean me kissing you, then yes." Jehan replied, smiling. Courf blinked, before pulling Jehan in for another Kiss. There were groans and laughter erupting from the surrounding people. "Get a room!" Muttered Bahorel. "Pay up, oaf!" Called Feuilly, looking at Bahorel. "Guys! There are children present!" Eponine squeaked. "Bout time!" Gavroche laughed. "That is not Sanitary and by no means healthy!" Screamed Joly. Bossuet looked at him and shook his head. Musichetta threw something, that looked similar to a crumpled tin can, at the back of Joly's head. The group continued to laugh. "Alright, everybody start paying up!" Grantaire called. Jehan and Courfeyrac broke apart to stare at them. "Have you guys been taking bets on how long it would take for us to kiss?" Courfeyrac asked, raising an eyebrow. Jehan blushed, bright red and buried his head in his hands. " O' Course we have!" Bahorel called, before Feuilly clamped his hand over the other mans mouth. "You really need to keep quiet." He muttered into his ear.

The bell rang, sounding the end of lunch and Courfeyrac stood up. He took Jehans hand and helped him up, but didn't let go. They walked back to their lockers, which were, coincidentally, right next to each other. Jehan had grabbed all of his books before Courfeyrac had even opened the door to his. "Hurry up Courf! We don't need to be late again and I don't think Fauchelevent would like it if you missed another of his classes!" Jehan said, stressing that they would be late. Courfeyrac managed to get his locker open and grabbed a pen and book. They ran for the classroom and only just made it on time. They took their regular seats, next to each other and settled into a routine. Courfeyrac rolled up his sleeve and put his arm on Jehan's side of the desk. Jehan produced a Sharpie and began translating poetry onto his arm. It read:

Venite ad me in somnis: et  
Per diem fuero bene!  
Sic enim nox erit amplius solvet  
Omnium rerum cupiditate ratione.

Agitedum, ut me cam'st millies  
Nuntium ab oris splenduit,  
Tuum et mundus arrideat, et  
Quod genus aliis ad me

Aut sicut cam'st numquam certe,  
Age nunc, si mihi vera somnia,  
Pars capillos meos frontem  
Et dicunt: quid amor meus tu permittis?

Venite ad me in somnis: et  
Per diem fuero bene!  
Sic enim nox erit amplius solvet  
Omnium rerum cupiditate ratione.

Having written it out, he began to whisper the words.  
"Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day.

Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,  
A messenger from radiant climes,  
And smile on thy new world, and be  
As kind to others as to me!

Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,  
Come now, and let me dream it truth,  
And part my hair, and kiss my brow,  
And say, My love why sufferest thou?

Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day." Jehan recited, after he had finished translating the poem to Latin on Courfeyracs arm. Courfeyrac looked down at it and smiled. "Translating again?" He asked, smiling. He always enjoyed having the poet write on his arms, even if he didn't fully understand a poem, or what it said in the language it was written in on that day. Jehan nodded and smiled. "Of course I am." He chimed, just as the bell rang. They gathered up their things, then walked back to their lockers, hand in hand. 

Once they had put away all of their books and grabbed their bags, they began the long walk home with their friends. Jehans house was the first one on their walk and when they arrived at his front gate, Courfeyrac pulled him in for a kiss. It was followed by many groans and a few giggles and sighs. Courfeyrac eventually pulled away and sighed. "I'll see you Monday." He murmured. Jehan nodded and walked up to the front door, where he waved before walking inside. He ran up stairs and fell onto his bed, grinning from ear-to-ear. He squealed into his pillow, causing his older brother to walk in. "What was that all about?" Montparnasse asked.


	4. Mistakes

Jehans older brother, Montparnasse, was not someone to be reckoned with. He was already a part of a gang and he was only 18. He was also a well known Drug-Dealer. He was always with his friends, Claquesous and Babet and he was always seen with a joint hanging out of his mouth.

He and Jehan had never gotten along, they had always clashed. He leant against the door frame in Jehan's room and stared down at the little poet. "Why the hell were you screaming like a little girl?!" He questioned, snickering. Jehan whimpered, knowing exactly where this was heading. "I-I didn't." He tried to lie, but he had never been able to perfect the art. Within a flash, Montparnasse was at his side and he had just slapped him across the face. "Don't lie to me, little brother!" He spat. Jehan looked up at him and whimpered, causing his older brother to snicker again. "Whimpering? Just like a little girl." He grinned maniacally. "You know what happens when you act like a little girl Jehan." He muttered, sounding horrible. "No-no-no-no! Please no, Monty!" Jehan screamed and pleaded and begged, as he was dragged upright by his braid. Montparnasse laughed and it was a sound that would make your blood curdle. It was horrible and it made Jehan whimper.

Around an hour later, Jehan lay on his bed crying. He was covered in bruises from where he had been struck by his brother. He had an old habit of self-harming, but he hadn't done so in over a year. He looked down at his wrists and sobbed before he went over to his desk and dug out his blade. He made a few little cuts, nothing that wouldn't heal quickly and then he made the mistake of pushing for another one. He brought the blade down to his skin, just as his door slammed open. His fingers slipped and down went the blade, slicing deeply into his arm and hitting a few veins, only just missing the artery.. He let out a scream and the person who had forced his door open looked down at him. Jehan's vision started to blur and fade, as he tried to figure out who was standing in his room. He wanted to run away from the dark silhouette of a person but he couldn't move. The person slowly faded and the last thing Jehan saw, was a blurred face in front of his. 

 

//Saturday afternoon//

Jehan woke up in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by people. He flinched and whimpered, before he felt a hand holding onto his. He screamed, "Let me go Montparnasse!" He cried. Courfeyrac looked at him and sobbed. "Jehan, Jehan, its alright. You're safe. Its just me. Its Courf." Courf said, trying to calm him down. When Jehan finally calmed down, he looked over at him and the sight was heart breaking. He was covered from head-to-toe in bruises, his eyes were swollen and frightened. He was so jumpy. He had bandages everywhere and needles and tubes sticking out of his arm. "C-courf?" He managed to stutter out. His throat ached. It was covered in bruises. "I'm here. I'm right here little one."


	5. Horrified beyond belief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so delayed. I lost my inspiration.

A month in hospital has left a budding poet in ruins. Not only has he lost all inspiration, but he is also starting to feel separated from everyone that he knew. All he knew, was the Summer started tomorrow and that he was currently getting checked out of the hospital, by Combeferre. He hadn't seen Courfeyrac in a week and he was starting to think that he had forgotten about him. It was making him awfully sad just thinking about it, as he finished getting dressed to go. 

When Combeferre walked back into the room, Jehan put on what he hoped was a genuine smile, but it was seen through within seconds. 

"Whats wrong, Jehan?" Combeferre asked, ever so gently. He was starting to get worried about his new friend and it was heartbreaking to see him in this state. It was kind of obvious to him that it must be to do with Courfeyrac and how they hadn't spoken in a week. Courfeyrac was finally rapping up a large case. that he had taken to the police and he was winning, last everyone had heard. 

Jehan glanced up at Combeferre and let out a small sigh. He didn't want to talk about it and he looked so miserable with everything that was going on in his life at the time, so he just shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. It was after that, that Combeferre led him to the car, without speaking another word to him.

Once Jehan was settled within the car, Combeferre drove him to what seemed to be an unfamiliar house. It was strange. In the long time that he had been with Courfeyrac, he had never been to his house. Jehan stared up at the truly charming looking home. It was a beautiful little white cottage, with nice trees in the front yard and flowers. "W-where are we, Ferre?" Jehan mumbled, utterly mesmerised by the house that he was looking at. 

Combeferre just gave him a small smile and led him up the small garden path, without telling him a thing about whose home this was. Upon reaching the front door, Combeferre unlocked the door and wandered inside. The house smelt of vanilla and cookies, which made Jehan smile. Whilst the young poet was looking around, Combeferre disappeared upstairs, to make sure that everything was ready to go for Jehan's arrival. 

A mere five minutes later, Combeferre walked back downstairs and gave Jehan a smile. It was then that Jehan was led up the stairs and to a closed door. There was a low murmur from behind the door, that made Jehan curious. 

"Close your eyes." Combeferre murmured to him, with a smile. Jehan nodded and ever so gently shut his eyes. A few moments later, the door was opened and Jehan was guided into the room. A pair of gentle hands took the young poets and there was a murmur of "Open your eyes." From a familiar voice. It piked Jehans curiosity and made him smile. After a slow countdown to five, he opened his eyes, batting his eyelashes as he went. 

Jehan was greeted by Courfeyracs smiling face, mere centimetres from his. Jehan let out a slight squeak and hugged him tightly, tears brimming in his eyes. It was whist he was hugging him, that he saw all of his friends in a bright room. It took him a little while, before his eyes picked up on his surroundings. He saw all of his old possessions from home, along with photos of him and Courfeyrac. In the centre of the room, was a nice queen sized bed, that had been made, with floral covers. He looked around and started crying. It was then that he realised, that he was moving in with his boyfriend. 

Everyone in the room instantly crowded in and it turned into a group hug, that lasted several minutes. It only ended, when Enjolras' voice cut through the silence. "I do believe there is more news to be told." Courfeyrac then pulled away and smiled at Jehan. He was practically beaming in the end, when Enjolras began to announce the news. "Firstly, this will be your new home Jehan. Courf went to the police and your brother has been charged with multiple offences." Jehan was starting to cry again, but it was happy tears this time. He was so happy and he finally felt safe in the world again. 

"Secondly, we're going on a group holiday. We're all heading to Japan." Enjolras announced to the group, causing everyone to burst out cheering.


	6. Plane ride to freedom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling creative.

Today was the day. The Amis were heading to Japan, on a fully paid trip. Everyone was sitting around in the terminal, waiting on their late night flight. It was about four hours from their flight and they have just taken up a huge area of seats, with power points.

Eponine and Gavroche were sitting in the corner, playing a game of cards with Bahorel, Feuilly and Grantaire. Enjolras was busy reading things on his laptop, whilst Joly was reading a medical book. Musichetta was listening to her iPod and Bossuet was asleep in her lap. Combeferre brought a book in the bookshop and was casually reading it whilst he waited and the two love birds decided to go for a walk.

Jehan was so excited to go to Japan, with all of his friends. Courfeyrac was wandering in and out of stores, looking at things and having a laugh. He ended up buying a few dvds for them to watch whilst they waited and on the flight. Jehan found himself purchasing a new sketchpad, pencils and a couple of new books. He also bought himself a pack of lollies, along the way. Before returning, they bought everyone coffees, to keep them awake upon boarding.

People were starting to look sleepy, so coffee was more than a welcome sight to all of them. Everyone graciously accepted the order of caffeine and settled back in. In the end, everyone was playing cards together and having a laugh, whilst the hours passed on by.

It was around 12:30am that they were called to board the plane. Everyone gathered their things and joined the line of people, heading onto the plane. They all took their seats and settled in for their flight. It was a great time, as it meant that they could sleep on the plane and arrive in the morning.

It wasn't long before everyone was snoring soundly, save for Jehan. He was too busy writing in his notebook, about the flight and everything that had happened in the last couple of days. It was about an hour later, that he fell asleep, snuggling up to Courfeyrac. His life was on its way to getting better, finally.

It was about 8am, that everyone was awoken, with an announcement that said they were about half an hour from touching down in Tokyo, which was met with cheers from the Amis.  
  
The sun was shining and Japan was calling to them.

It was the call of Anime and awesome food for all of them to enjoy, but it was also the call of freedom for one young poet. 

 


	7. Holiday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amis are in Japan.

"Remercions le Seigneur, nous sommes en vacances!" Jehan chirped, as they stepped off the plane and into the airport in Tokyo. It was met with cheers from the rest of the Amis. Everyone looked around and smiled when they saw so many different things. Everything was so different and new to the Amis and they were all smiling and laughing. Jehan and Courfeyrac were holding hands and snuggling, as they walked through the terminal to the baggage claim. They all had either a small backpack, or a satchel on them, with their laptops and other small things that they needed.

Upon reaching the baggage claim, everyone grabbed their suitcases and proceeded through the airport, to the taxi area. Enjolras had arranged transport for all of them, to get to the hotel that they were staying in. It was strange to the group, having an all expenses paid holiday. Many of them either grew up in poverty or were simply ignored. There were only two that had grown up with money and that were wanted; Courfeyrac and Enjolras. Enjolras had grown up with a rich politician for a father, that taught him to fight for what he believed in, whilst Courfeyrac had grown up in Ireland, with both his parents. They were rich and decided to send him to England, to live with his uncle, Fauchelevent and his cousin, Cosette. He'd always enjoyed visiting them and he wanted to go live with them and get a good education. 

As they all clambered into their arranged transport, with their baggage in the boot, they settled in and looked around. Things in Japan were so much more modern than they were back at home and it was a wonder to everyone. 

On the drive through Tokyo, to their luxury hotel, each and every one of the Amis were looking at everything that they passed, in awe of what they saw. Even the hotel was a complete wonder for them to look at. 

They all climbed out of the vehicle, only to have their bags taken inside for them. Talk about a shocker for some of the poor Amis' that didn't understand it. They wandered inside, out of the slightly muggy temperature, and checked in. Everyone was handed room keys and they were all led upstairs, to their rooms. As they all wandered through their doors, everyones jaw dropped. 

Enjolras was rooming with Grantaire, much to his dismay. He didn't /really/ want to be stuck rooming with a drunk artist, but he couldn't change anything. Gavroche, Eponine and Combeferre were all sharing a room, which they were happy about. Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta were together, causing them to grin and giggle. Bahorel and Feuilly were rooming together, which would be an interesting moment in time. Finally, Courfeyrac and Jehan were in the last room on the floor. Inside, the walls were painted with cherry blossoms and beautiful lettering, the rest of the room was a beautiful white. It was so luxurious and expensive looking, that Jehan actually shivered with excitement. 

"I hope you like it." Courfeyrac whispered in Jehan's ear.

"I love it." Jehan whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a spin off of Bahorel and Feuilly in that hotel room. 
> 
> Stay tuned for it.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. It was late when I started this, sorry its so short


End file.
